


It’s all about dogs

by aki_penn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Dogs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Petting, M/M, Neighbors, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_penn/pseuds/aki_penn
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi take their dogs for a walk in the same park, and Oikawa's strabid Chihuahua tries to make Iwaizumi's St. Bernard pregnant with poor results.





	It’s all about dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm not a native English speaker so I ask you to be patient and tell me what I misspelled, if you like.  
Secondly, this one shot was supposed to be a PWP, but in the end it's turned into something else. We talk about sex, we mention genitals, but not much else. If you're here for sex, I'm sorry to disappoint you but you won't find much.  
I would like to point out that I have never owned dogs, but I like them very much. In this story we often talk badly about Chihuahuas for plot reasons, do not take me seriously, no dog has been mistreated during the drafting of this fanfiction.  
Another small parenthesis concerns the names of the dogs: at first the dog with the stupid name was supposed to be Oikawa’s (and so it was), but finding myself in front of the need to give a name to Iwaizumi's dog too, I remembered Dean from Supernatural, who sometimes calls his car "baby". So I decided to call Iwaizumi's dog that, too. Maybe it's a bit stupid, but I like these virile men who soften up and give cute names to the things (or animals) they love. <3  
Finally, I would like to point out that the story does not care too much about Japanese habits: from what I know, it is not usual to have big dogs and, usually, doors are sliding, in this story these two details are consciously ignored.  
Well, thank you for giving the story a chance and good reading!

Oikawa never liked dogs. They barked, lost their fur and tried to hump your knees while you were trying to watch television sitting on the couch.  
When his sister bought a horrible cross-eyed Chihuahua, with his eyes protruding and his tongue always out as if he were constantly having an epileptic crisis, Oikawa curled his nose and gently moved it by himself with the tip of his shoe. The little devil did not give in and urinated on his pants.  
The mockery came when it was discovered that Takeru, Oikawa's grandson, was allergic to dogs. At the time, Tooru had found it very amusing, but then he realized what the outcome would be. The first reaction was "Don't even think about it!", but in the end, his sister had managed to deliver it to him.  
Oikawa found himself forced to bring home a rat-sized dog named Tinkerbell, like Paris Hilton's Chihuahua, with a strass leash attached.  
He had grunted for two days because he was disappointed to realize that he had to feed him every evening and take him to stretch those four trembling legs at least twice a day. Whether the climate was hostile or not did not change the fact that he had to get up early to take it to carry out its duties in the parking lot below the house. The only thing that changed was that he had to chase him around the house trying to put on a pink phosphorescent coat, when it was cold.  
Not to mention the issue of excrement: they expected him to collect the souvenirs of that demonic beast (something that Oikawa was careful not to do, disinterested in the civic sense). He also had to drag him away when he started barking at bigger dogs. Tinkerbell didn't realize he was the size of a flea in a world of giants and barked at anything that moved: Oikawa's shoes, his toys stuck under the couch, the trucks and, of course, the other dogs. Once he had to lift it off the ground, holding it by the leash, and grabbing it in his arms while a labrador tried to grab it.  
He found himself wishing several times that the damn beast would end up under a truck, running on his ridiculous legs. Despite everything when one Sunday, he had seen a huge St. Bernard galloping towards his tiny dog-mouse, Oikawa's heart had lost a beat at the thought that the beast could take it apart with a paw.  
In the dogs' tripping area, Tooru would let his rat trot free if there were no other dogs he could fight with. That afternoon, while he was playing on his cell phone ignoring Tinkerbell's barking (he always barked, it's not like you could take him too seriously), he hadn't noticed a new player entering the field. When he saw it, the big animal had already arrived at his chihuahua, which barked like a demon, as usual rather unaware of its microscopic size.  
Despite all the resentment, as an involuntary reflection, he could not help but sprint forward trying to get to the dog before that dog-avalanche hit it.  
The two dogs ran into each other and, to his amazement, immobilized for a second before colliding. They rubbed their noses and then began to circle around themselves in an attempt to sniff each other's backs.  
Oikawa closed his eyes and took a long breath, reassured. Apparently Tinkerbell's good star had saved him again from sure death.  
He turned to hear excited steps approaching and found himself looking into the eyes of a stranger with a fast pace that gave him a big smile. It was incredible how among dog owners they tried to be friendly.  
Since adopting Tinkerbell, Oikawa had met, willingly or unwillingly, all the old ladies of the neighborhood, had inadvertently made three or four girls fall in love, but had not yet met a boy of his age.  
The guy who was approaching him was just like Oikawa expects the owner of a dog as strong as a St. Bernard: really cool.  
"She's a female," he explained, arriving next to him and looking at him briefly before looking back at his sad-eyed dog.  
They watched them chasing each other until the two dogs started to do much more. Oikawa curled his nose to see Tinkebell trying to jump over the St. Bernard with very poor results.  
It was then that the stranger spoke again, smiling "She is sterilized".  
"Mine too, but he tries anyway" puffed Oikawa, the show of his rat trying to breed a dog six times bigger than its was really depressing.  
The other one giggled.  
The stranger's name was Iwaizumi Hajime and in a short time he was no longer a stranger.  
Iwaizumi was the same age and had called his dog Baby. His dog was called Baby. Baby. An immense Saint Bernard. Baby.  
When Oikawa received the unpleasant Tinkerbell as a gift, he thought that no dog could have a uglier name, well, he was wrong.  
Iwaizumi was a sporty guy, well-presented and rather virile in Oikawa's eyes. Not only was he the most interesting dog owner in the area, but he was also the most interesting individual he had met recently.  
His dog was two years old and he called her either his child or his lady. Oikawa found all this very ridiculous, but Iwaizumi managed to remain serious, credible and particularly attractive in spite of all those absurdities.  
Despite the fact that after ten minutes from their first meeting, Oikawa was already fantasizing about what Iwaizumi was hiding in his underwear, he was still going to tease him about the name he had given to his dog, although this could have disqualified him from all games.  
But he didn't make it in time because the other one noticed Tinkerbell's crystal leash.  
Explaining that this was actually his sister's dog and that he had no intention of spending any money to buy a less eye-catching leash was the beginning of a long story.  
Oikawa explained that he did not like animals, especially dogs, particularly Chihuahuas, making sure to always refer to his animal as the rat.  
The following Monday Oikawa had gone out to bring his rat full of strabismus and trembling to the park for a half hour at most, but he ended up spending four hours chatting with Iwaizumi sitting on the bench.  
Tuesday, while Tinkerbell and Baby were rolling around in the grass, the excrement issue had come up. Iwaizumi did not seem to want to give in to the fact that Oikawa ignored them and improvised a lesson about how easy it was to use the bag as a glove.  
Oikawa had just blinked his eyelashes and said, with a Seraphic smile, "I don't touch that stuff".  
It had taken little more to make Iwaizumi exclaim, "You're such a shit!"  
On Wednesday, Oikawa renamed him Iwa-chan and there was no way to change his attitude.  
On Thursday, Iwaizumi had his face licked by his St. Bernard and Oikawa thought it was a disgusting habit, but then he would have gladly licked Iwaizumi and not only in his face.  
On Friday, Iwaizumi had begun to collect both the gifts left by Baby and those left by Tinkerbell while Oikawa, sitting on the bench, stared at his ass while he bent over.  
Tinkerbell was so tiny that he could ride Baby like a canine knight, its size was almost embarrassing compared to that of the St. Bernard. Oikawa always had a bad word for it.  
Iwaizumi had heard him denigrate it in every way, he always wished it the worst of ends, he said that it was ugly and that he could not stand it.  
However, the next Saturday, he had spotted him giving him a large amount of kisses on his rat head.  
It was on Sunday, after Tinkerbell had attacked a greyhound and Baby had come to his aid, that Oikawa found himself sitting with overlapping legs next to Iwaizumi, who had already done his homework as a garbage man, for the day.  
"Iwa-chan, how much longer do you think we'll have to spend watching my horrible animal trying to hump your dog before we can settle something between us?" he asked, amused.  
Iwaizumi, who was smiling at his dog, opened his eyes wide and turned to look at his friend "How can you think of saying such a thing?" he blurted, while his cheeks turned red.  
Oikawa shrugged his shoulders "It seemed right to go straight to the point. Didn't it work?" he asked, perfectly at ease.  
Ten minutes later they risked losing their elevator stop because, when the doors opened, they lingered too long to kiss each other squashed against the wooden wall of the lift.  
Iwaizumi lived in a third-floor apartment in a condominium just three minutes from the parking lot where he was taking Baby out.  
As soon as he passed the atrium door, Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi into the elevator and pressed him against the mirrored wall, while the two dogs followed them in and Hajime blindly pressed the button of the third floor.  
Baby pushed himself against Oikawa's legs, he barely noticed as he stuck his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Iwaizumi, with his eyes closed, had nothing to say and stretched out his hand to squeeze Oikawa's ass through the fabric of his trousers. When the doors opened, the dogs sneaked out like a torrent of fur, Baby drooling and Tinkerbell barking, both with tense leashes. Iwaizumi put his hand on the door sensor a moment before they sealed themselves again with the leashes stuck in between. He pushed Oikawa out by putting one hand on his back and slipped the other into his suit pocket in search of the keys.  
"Catch the rat," he intimated, pointing to Tinkerbell who was running down the stairs, with the leash following him.  
Tooru reached him in a couple of steps and grabbed him with one hand, placing his palm on its white belly and lifting it up with no too much effort.  
The Chihuahua barked and contorted in a motion of hilarity at the thought of being held in the arms of his owner.  
Baby barked looking at the scene and Iwaizumi silenced her gently by giving her two light taps on her ass to make her enter. "Good beauty" whispered to her, freeing it from the leash, while Oikawa, with Tinkerbell still in his arms, followed him into the house and closed the door behind him. Oikawa took a disinterested look at the apartment before letting Tinkerbell jump on the floor and bend over to take off his shoes.  
Iwaizumi stroked Baby's head one last time before lifting her head up and looking at Oikawa, a bit nervous. He slipped off his shoes without using his hands and waited for Tooru to look at him again before smiling at him a little embarrassed. He didn't often get to bring people home and certainly never got to pick up like that.  
"Well, this is my house, there's the kitchen, the sofa and..." he began to say, approaching the other. "Well, this is my house, there's the kitchen, the sofa and..." he began to say, approaching the other.  
"Yes, yes, very nice, I don't give a shit," he said, while Iwaizumi put a hand on his side. "Where's the bedroom?" he then asked, looking at him and blinkin' his eyelashes. Iwaizumi looked up at the sky.  
"Before you wash your hands," he ordered. Oikawa made a grimace, "You're the one who collects the little souvenirs, not me," he reminded him.  
Iwaizumi's hand passed from Oikawa's hip to his back and pushed him to the bathroom. "I'm sure you too have touched something disgusting in the last half hour".  
Oikawa puffed, but said no more, while Iwaizumi, behind him, drove him to the toilet. Indeed, shortly before Iwaizumi invited him to his home, Oikawa had been forced to remove a horrible and hard to identify object from Tinkerbell's demonic jaws.  
Iwaizumi's bathroom was white and tidy; there was also a shelf on which Hajime had put an incredibly bright green fat plant.  
When they were both in front of the sink, Iwaizumi grabbed the soap and put it in Tooru's hand. Oikawa looked at him skeptically and opened the water tap "I prefer liquid soap" he said with a sigh, before adding "I just like to pick up soap from the ground".  
Iwaizumi gave him a pinch on his belly from above the shirt, before exclaiming "Dumbass!"  
Oikawa whimpered an resentful "Ouch!" while Iwaizumi put his hands under the water and rubbed them with soap.  
"Rather, Iwa-chan, you should wash your face full of dog drool," commented Oikawa, putting both wet hands on his face. Iwaizumi retracted, annoyed and took him off, taking him by the wrists. "The slime is yours, you idiot" blurted, before Oikawa kissed him again. In the momentum, Iwaizumi's back ended up leaning against the tiled wall, while Tooru's hands were slipping under his cotton shirt.  
Tooru sucked his lower lip and pushed his pelvis against his own. Through the sweatpants he could feel that Oikawa was excited, even though they were still wearing their clothes. Oikawa's tongue passed over his as soon as Iwaizumi opened his mouth allowing him to enter and the effusions would continue that way if Baby, with his head stuck over the bathroom door, hadn't started barking.  
Oikawa pulled away from Iwaizumi, and he could see that he was making a bothered grimace, before turning to the St. Bernard and saying "I'm not eating him, relax. I'll give it back to you almost all in one piece," he explained, calmly. The dog replied with a puffy puff and Iwaizumi giggled, observing, unseen, the exasperated expression of Tooru.  
"Let's go to the bedroom, Shittykawa," he said, taking him by the arm and leading him to his own room.  
"Should your dog come with us?" said Oikawa, annoyed. "Nah," replied Iwaizumi as he pointed to Baby for his dog bed. Tinkerbell was hysterical around the living room.  
"Is it normal that you bark so much?" he asked, vaguely worried. Oikawa raised his shoulders to a vaguely disgusting expression, "Sometimes he also barks while he sleeps. I'm waiting for it to lose its voice, I hope it will happen soon".  
Iwiauzmi closed the door and turned to the other, who had preceded him.  
They looked each other in the eyes and in a moment they were again on each other. Iwaizumi still with his back against the wall, with Tooru's chest against his.  
Iwaizumi's hands first went to grab the Oikawa's hair, who was kissing him open-mouthed, and then descended on his hips, until they reached his ass. Tooru slipped both thumbs into the elastic band of Iwaizumi's sports pants and lowered them with a strong tug.  
"The sweatpants are horrible, but they are comfortable to take off, I have to remember that," he commented.  
"What the hell are you, a fashion blogger?" asked Iwaizumi, frowning. Oikawa didn't even bother to answer and raised the edges of his shirt. The boy raised his arms and let himself be undressed. The T-shirt flew to the ground without anyone caring.  
When Tooru returned to his field of vision, he stretched forward to press his lips against his and forced him to take two steps back, until he fell back on the bed. He got rid of his pants with a kick and bent forward to grab each other's tight jeans and slip them off from underneath. Oikawa took off his shirt on his own and walked back as he could as Iwaizumi climbed onto the bed and crawled into his lap. Oikawa passed an arm behind his neck and pulled it towards him. In an instant their mouths collided again. Iwaizumi felt a thrill running all over his spine, as Oikawa bit his lip and their two erections touched each other through the boxer cloth.  
Oikawa's hands massaged his arm muscles and squeezed his ass with no shame. Iwaizumi held one hand under Oikawa's head and with the other he grabbed a thigh and raised his knee.  
"Are you fond of your panties or can I take them off?" Oikawa asked, taking a moment off him. His lips and chin were shiny with saliva, like those of Iwaizumi. Hajime blinked and looked at him annoyed. "No, idiot," he replied, moving away from him to take off his boxers on his own. Oikawa took them off seated without ever taking his eyes off Iwaizumi. His decisive gaze almost embarrassed him, certainly much more than kissing him as he had done a second earlier. Consequently, to solve the situation he decided to start again what he had interrupted by pressing him against his pillow and kissing him again.  
Oikawa didn't seem to take his impetus wrong and spread his knees a little to make him lie better on top of himself.  
Iwaizumi enjoyed the heat of his thighs against his hips and his penis tight between their abdomen. Oikawa's penis was just as stiff and painful against his abs. Oikawa moved his hips back and forth, rubbing wonderfully against Iwaizumi, which had to be separated from him to get some air. They looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds, both with swollen lips and reddened cheeks.  
Hajime took a long breath and retracted. Oikawa opened his eyes wide and supported himself on his elbows. He wasn't the kind of person who showed himself to be in need, but he couldn't really tolerate Iwaizumi pulling back at that very moment.  
He followed Iwaizumi with his eyes, he sitting on his heels, grabbed both his thighs and lifted him up a bit, making him slide towards him. Oikawa mentally breathed a sigh of relief: he was not going anywhere.  
He opened his lips a little when the other's mouth leaned on his inner thigh. His tongue was boiling on the sensitive skin near the pubis. Iwaizumi descended slowly leaving a trail of saliva where he bit and licked making him shake. Tooru could not take his eyes off him.  
When he looked up at Oikawa he still had his mouth pressed against his thigh, a few inches from his pubis.  
"What do you like? It's okay with me anyway," he said, in a harsh voice.  
Oikawa bit his lower lip before answering "I want to see you continue what you started and then I want you to do me. You could have imagined it after what I told you about the soap.  
"That was a horrible joke."  
"That wasn't a joke at all," pointed out Oikawa. Iwaizumi gave him a more painful bite than usual and Tooru shouted for the surprise.  
"Pass me the pillow and the lubricant. I keep it in the first drawer of my bedside table..." he began to say, before Oikawa grabbed the pillow next to the one on which he rested his head and slammed it in his face.  
"What the hell?" Hajime shagged, taking off his pillow.  
"Take it yourself," said Oikawa, crossing his arms, offended by the bite.  
Iwaizumi replied, "Look, you'd better pass it on to me," but after placing the pillow under Oikawa's ass, he had already started to lean forward and wanted to reach the drawer by himself.  
It was at that moment that the door opened with a rustle and a panting snout peeped out into the space between the door and the doorframe. The two of them raised their eyes and pointed them on Baby, Oikawa still with a leg speared on Iwaizumi' shoulder, who was lying on him.  
The St. Bernard emitted a low howl and Iwaizumi smiled softly. "Baby learned to open the doors by itself a few months ago," he explained to Oikawa, proud, as if their two erections were not touching. Tooru was certainly not as satisfied with the news.  
"What luck" he commented with his half-closed eyelids and gloomy voice. The huge dog took a few steps inside the room and stared at Oikawa with his sad eyes, while Tinkerbell also made his way into the room passing under the legs of the big animal and barking like crazy.  
"I think my lady is jealous of you," Iwaizumi chuckled looking at the dog. Oikawa turned his mouth upside down and asked, "Why? Do you usually do certain things with it?"  
Iwaizumi immediately slapped his thigh. Oikawa suffered in silence just squinting his eyes, while Iwaizumi started doing what he was doing again.  
Tooru felt Iwazumi's penis crawling over his stomach as Hajime stretched out to open the drawer and blindly look for the tube.  
"Listen Iwa-chan, we need to talk about something," Oikawa announced, watching circumspect Tinkerbell wander around the bed.  
"Hmm?" muttered the other one, vaguely worried about the premise. He stopped with his hand in the air, after grabbing a flashlight that he was not looking for or planning to use, and looked Tooru in the eye.  
"I once had sex with a guy while his friend was looking at us and I didn't like it very much," he began. "He also had a small dick, I must admit, so maybe the problem was not just that there was his friend, but I still didn't like that there was a third person in the room.  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes hearing Oikawa's statement "You're such a shit," he commented.  
"Don't worry about Iwa-chan, I'm fine with yours, by the way. Anyway, I don't know what kind of fetish you have, but I don't like your dog staring at me," he explained, curling up his nose.  
"It's just a dog looking at you," replied Iwaizumi, while Baby disappeared from Oikawa's field of vision.  
"It's a dog looking at me while I fuck with you, it's embarrassing!" continued the other, well determined to assert his reasons. It was when Iwaizumi was about to reply again that they felt the mattress trembling under the weight of something.  
Baby announced his presence with a puff and put his foot on Iwaizumi's bare shoulder blade.  
"No, Baby, not on the bed" he yelled at it, but the dog showed no sign of remorse and in a moment was over the owner's back with all four legs.  
"Iwa-chan!" shouted Oikawa, crushed under him and Baby, still with his leg bent.  
"Um, yes, excuse me..." wheezed Hajime, while Baby sat even better on him. Tooru squeezed his eyes, the leg put in that position was doing him incredible harm "Are you still so proud that your dog knows how to open the doors?" he asked, sour.  
"Proud yes, happy no," said the other one, leaning his cheek against the chest of Oikawa, who was defeated.  
"I can't imagine what could be worse than this..." sighed Tooru, just before Tinkerbell was able to jump on the bed, after numerous failed attempts.  
With two quick jumps he reached his beloved owner and began to lick his face.  
"Damn demonic beast!" blasted Oikawa exasperated .


End file.
